MyungJong - When I Met You
by Gae.Gn
Summary: Keretakan hubungannya dengan Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo menyesali keputusannya memberi izin pada Sungyeol untuk terjun ke dunia hiburan. Disaat keretakan itu kian membesar Myungsoo dipertemukan dengan Sungjong, seorang remaja yang memiliki impian menjadi idol dan menjadikan Sungyeol sebagai panutannya MyungJong - MyungYeol


**Tittle: When I Meet You**

**Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo (L) & Lee Sungjong**

**Author: **

**Prolog**

"**Soo-ie" Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia mengenal suara itu. Suara dari orang yang sangat dia cintai.**

"**Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja soo-ie?" kata orang itu dengan nafas yang putus-putus, disertai dengan tatapan tajam mematikan miliknya, berharap jika tatapan itu dapat membuat Myungsoo merasa terintimidasi. Myungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah namja bergigi kelinci itu**

"**Wae? Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa?" namja bergigi kelinci itu berkata lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada ketus**

"**Hahaha. Mian Sungyeol-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakkanmu. Tapi sungguh tatapan matamu tadi membuatku tidak tahan untuk tertawa" Mendengar perkataan Myungsoo, membuat sungyeol bertambah kesal.**

"**Jika mau mengejekku, silahkan saja ejek secara terang-terangan tidak usah berkedok kata maaf seperti itu. Kau tau? Itu membuatku bertambah kesal" Cibir sungyeol kesal.**

"**Hahaha" lagi-lagi myungsoo tertawa. Di dekapnya tubuh kurus sungyeol "Aku tidak sedang mengejekmu yeol, aku bilang itu lucu" Myungsoo meletakkan dagunya ke bahu sungyeol.**

"**Apa bedanya?" Masih terdengar nada ketus dari kata-kata sungyeol.**

"**Tentu saja sangat berbeda" Myungsoo mengangkat dagunya dari bahu sungyeol. Dia menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah sunyeol**

"**Lucu yang kumaksud disini, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau terlihat sangat imut tadi" Myungsoo menggesekkan hidung mereka gemas, yang tentu mendatangkan serabut merah muda pada pria di depannya.**

"**Yak" dengan salah tingkah sungyeol melepaskan tangan myungsoo "Kau ternyata tau betul cara menggoda seseorang" lanjutnya**

"**Tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya menggodamu saja."**

**Cup**

**Dengan sekejap Myungsoo sudah berhasil mencium pipi Sungyeol. Dengan refleks sungyeol menoleh ke arah myungsoo**

"**Saranghae, yeol" kata myungsoo dengan lirih**

"**Nado saranghae"**

**Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta mereka melalui ciuman itu.**

* * *

Myungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat saat kenangan indahnya bersama sungyeol terlintas dibenaknya. Dalam hati kecilnya berharap agar dapat kembali pada masa itu.

Memang benar jika mereka masih bersama, tapi mereka sudah tak saling memiliki. Sungyeol yang dimilikinya sekarang bukan Sungyeol yang dia miliki dulu. Sekarang, Sungyeol seakan menjelma menjadi orang lain yang tidak dikenal Myungsoo.

"L-ssi" Dengan malas Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Diperusahaan tempatnya berkerja memang ada sebagian orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa Eunjung?" nada yang dikeluarkan Myungsoo sedikit ketus. Jujur saja dia kesal dengan yeoja bermarga park itu karena mengganggu moment ketika dia mengingat Sungyeolnya.

"Sungyeol-ssi, menunggumu di gedung utara"

"Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk" jawab Myungsoo singkat, di ambilnya kamera yang dari tadi menggantung dengan nyaman dilehernya kemudian melihat-lihat kembali foto yang sempat dia ambil tadi.

"Hei, kau menyuruhku berbohong lagi L-ssi? Maaf kali ini aku tidak mau" Eunjung menjawab ketus, dia sudah tidak memikirkan kosekuensinya karena berani melawan Myungsoo yang notabennya memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bukankah itu bukan hal tabuh untukmu Eunjung-ssi" seringai terpasang dibibir Myungsoo saat mengatakan itu.

"Dan bukankah kau yang selalu memaksa aku untuk berbohong?"

"Hei, lihatlah sekarang asistenku sudah berani membantahku sekarang" Myungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, cukup temui Sungyeol-ssi. Kau seharusnya bersyukur Sungyeol-ssi meluangkan waktunya untukmu" Setelah mengatakan itu Eunjung langsungmeninggalkan Myungsoo yang kini memasang wajah datar

"Ya, dia selalu meluangkan waktu untukku" desis Myungsoo sambil menatap foto Sungyeol yang sedang tersenyum malu di kameranya.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menangkap sosok asing yang ada di koridor. Sesosok pemuda mungil. Pemuda itu memakai seragam, membuat Myungsoo tahu jika pemuda itu masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Pemuda bertubuh mugil itu terus-menerus menatap poster-poster mewah yang terpajang disana. Poster yang menampilkan sosok para idol ternama yang berada dibawah naungan Woolim Ent.

Myungsoo sadar dia harus bergegas pergi ke gedung utara dimana Sungyeol menunggunya dan bukan memperhatikan pemuda aneh yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi aura yang dipancarkan pemuda itu terasa berbeda membuat Myungsoo tertarik akannya, terlebih kilatan dimata itu mengingatkan Myungsoo pada kilatan mata Sungyeol ketika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Aku penasaran alasan apa yang dipakai pemuda ini sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap poster-poster itu daripada mengikuti pelajaran disekolahnya"

Sadar akan dirinya yang dimaksud, pemuda itu menatap Myungsoo "Aku membolos dengan alasan baik ahjusi"

"Oh tentu saja. Bukankah menghabiskan waktumu menatap poster-poster itu adalah hal terbaik didunia ini" ucap Myungsoo straktis

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk audisi, tapi ketika sampai semuanya sudah selesai" kekecewaan dan kesedihan jelas tergambar dimata pemuda itu dan Myungsoo tidak menyukainya.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu, bukankah masih ada kesempatan dan perusahaan lain?" Myungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyemangati pemuda itu padahal sengingatnya dia bukanlah orang yang peduli terhadap urusan orang lain.

"Ne. Tapi bisa menjadi Trainee dan debut dibawah naungan Woolim adalah kebanggan tersendiri untukku" mata itu kembali menampakkan kesedihan.

"hei, bagaimana jika ahjushi mentraktir bocah cengeng ini es krim" tawar Myungsoo

"Jinjja?" pemuda itu berubah antusias ketika mendengar tawaran Myungsoo

"Tentu. Tapi kau harus mengatakan namamu terlebih dahulu."

"Wah, wah ahjushi sudah seperti seorang penculik jika begitu" pemuda itu tertawa atas ucapannya sendiri "Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku akan di belikkan es krim. Namakku Sungjong. Lee Sungjong"

Myungsoo senang melihat tawa Sungjong. Dia pikir Sungjong lebih cocok dengan raut wajah bahagia daripada raut wajah sedih yang dia tunjukkan tadi.

"Jadi, dimana bocah ini ingin memakan es krimnya"

"Setahuku di dekat sini ada kedai es krim yang enak"

"Oke, kalau begitu pimpin jalannya kapten" kata Myungsoo dengan suara yang berat, mirip dengan anggota militer ditambah dengan posisi tangan hormat membuat Sungjong sekali lagi tertawa.

Entah kenapa saat melangkahkan kakinya bersama Sungjong ke kedai es krim, Myungsoo merasa dia akan merubah sesuatu kedepannya tapi dia tidak peduli. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan bebas yang menyegarkan.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Bagus atau gak? pantas dilanjutin gak?

Sebenarnya aku gak pede untuk memposting fanfic ini, tapi kalau gak dipublish aku gak akan tau tulisanku bagus atau gak.

silahkan tinggakan komentar kalian setelah membaca ^^


End file.
